Constellation Zodiac war
by Furubakat
Summary: Have you ever thought about if there was another cursed family? The constellation zodiacs. Yuki, Kyo and the rest of the zodiacs are surrounded by their enemies. While they constantly bicker, Tohru tries to find a way to bring peace to these families.
1. Chapter 1 Momijis arrival

I know I'm in the process of FruitsBasket101, but I just HAD to start this story! Have you ever thought about if there was another cursed family? The constellation zodiacs. Yuki, Kyo and the rest of the zodiacs are surrounded by their enemies. While they constantly bicker, Tohru tries to find a way to bring peace to these two cursed family. Will she be successful?

"Wow! Another grateful day!" sighed Tohru as she was getting ready for school. "Hmm, I wonder where Kyo went this morning. He just seemed to disappear this morning!" A moving sound behind the shower curtain startled Tohru and she screamed.

The movement behind the curtain revealed itself. It was Shigure! "He, sorry for startling you Tohru. I just needed to borrow some of your strawberry shampoo! Heh heh!"

"Miss Honda what's wrong!" exclaimed Yuki as he dashed into the bathroom. His eyes glared at Shigure and he slapped him across the face, "You know Shigure, you should really ask before you sneak into girls bathrooms like a perv."

"I was not 'perving' Yuki! I simply just wanted some of Tohrus delicate strawberry shampoo!" Shigure took a deep whiff on the shampoo," Ahh doesn't Tohru's shampoo just make you feel all fuzzy inside!"

Yuki sighed then glanced over to Tohru who was still frozen in shock of Shigure in her bathroom. He sighed then asked, "Anyway, where's that stupid cat? He's not in his room and I haven't haven't seen him at all this morning…"

Shigure, glad Yuki changed the subject, responded. "Ah he said he was going to go for a walk this morning. But um…. He really shouldn't be to long, school is a must!" Suddenly something popped into Shigures mind, "ah yes! That reminds me! You guys have tomorrow off for some special holiday thing I think. Yes yes, and Tohru, Momiji said he was going to come over this evening as well."

Tohru, relief from shock, replied, "ah wa! Momiji is coming! I'm so excited!"

"Yes, well Miss Honda. We should be heading off for school now. It's not my problem if that stupid cat shows up or not." Yuki quietly walked out of the bathroom with Tohru behind.

Shigure quietly suppressed a sigh of relief then said to himself, "Well.. good thing they didn't know what I was really here for…" he said as the clung onto Tohrus bikini secretly.

As Yuki and Tohru walk to school.

"So Yuki, did you finish the homework last night?" asked Tohru shly.

"Ah…yes, why?"

"Well um, I was to busy cleaning up last night… I didn't get to finish it… I'm so stupid…"

"Ah! Miss Honda don't be sad. You can copy off me-"

"EH! NO! I wouldn't feel good if I took the credit for your work…that would be very selfish…"

"Ah, don't feel bad. I'm pretty sure this is your only miss. The teacher will probably let it slide. Anyway, I'm pretty sure Kyo didn't do his homework either."

At school.

Tohru walks down the hall silently and alone until she sees Kyo standing, looking out a window. "Ah! Kyo-kun!" she wailed and she ran up to him, "Where were you all morning?"

"Eh, oh. I was just taking a walk. I already was ready for school so I decided to take a small stroll and then just walk to school. But why the hell do you care? I'm here now. Geesh stop worrying so much." Kyo silently walked off again.

Tohru smiled. The bell for first class rang and she ran to class.

After school. At Shigures house.

The door burst open and a small happy wail shrieked, "I'm heeerreee!"

"Ahh, Momiji! You're here early, aren't you?" Said Shigure happily.

"Of course! I wanted to get here as soon as possible! Where Tohru?" Momiji asked.

"Tohru? She's probablly upstairs working on school work. Don't know why. She can just do it tomorrow!" But Momiji was already gone when Shigure finished.

Momiji bursted into Tohrus room, "Tooohruu! 3"

"Wah! Momiji!" smiled Tohru, "How are you?"

"I'm good! Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Um, what is there to be excited for?"

"We are going to spend the entire day together!"

"Wah! That sounds like a lot of fun!"

Later that night at dinner

"Ok Tohru, tomorrow, we are going to place called Club Zodiac!" exclaimed Momiji.

"Club Zodiac? What an obvious name Momiji." Replied Yuki.

"Sounds familiar too…" muttered Kyo.

"Sounds like fuuuuuun~3!" Exclaimed Shigure.

"Wah! It sounds exciting! I can't wait to go with you Momiji!"

"Just don't act like a slut, Tohru." Warned Kyo.

"Awww Kyo! Why do you have to be such a buzzkill!" whined Shigure.

Kyo shot a mean glare towards Shigure, which siad **back off pervy boy**

"So it's settled! Tohru, it's me and you tomorrow!" yelled Momiji.

"WHO SETTLED THIS?" screamed Kyo.

"Just shut up stupid cat," said Yuki who looked at Kyo with a stern glare, "Are will I have to make you?"

~End of chapter 1 :D~

Btw, you don't offically meet the entire other group until like chapter 5 or 6 or 7 im estimating. But you do meet atelast 2 in like the next 2 chapters. They're identy isnt revealed though O.o


	2. Chapter 2 Club Zodiac

WOOT Chapter 2! YAYZ!

Skipping on the way to Club Zodiac

"So! Tohru! Are you excited?" exclaimed Momiji.

"Wah,, YES! Of course I am, momiji!"

"What are you most excited for?"

"I guess spending some time with you at a place called Club Zodiac would be most exciting!"

"He he! That's right! I wonder if we will see anybody we know there."

"Oh wah! Like other members of the zodiac! I would LOVE that! Oh , but Momiji. You have to be careful! Don't get to carried away or you'll transform!"

"Hah Toohruu! If I do than you can just cover for me riiight?"

"Um I guess…. But still be careful"

At the entrance to club Zodiac

"Hi there! My name is Momiji and this Tohru!"

Tohru stood shaking and slowly raised her hand into a wave.

The Security Guard looked from Tohru to Moiji, then back and back. He sighed and then said, "The girl can go in, but the boys gotta stay out."

"Awwwww why! WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYYYYY!" Momiji sat down into a cry.

"Nii! Momiji!"

"Must be atleast 14 to enter. Sorry."

"Buut I am older than 14! Im 15, turning 16 next month!"

"Chyea right."

"No really! I am! Tell him Tohru! Tell him!" exclaimed Momiji.

"Um.. sir, Momiji really is 15. He is just really short for his age!"

"I'm not buying it. Go home, both of you."

"Awww! You're such a buzzkill! Waaah!" Momiji runs away.

"Ah! Momiji!" Tohru chases after him.

On the path.

"Wait Momiji! I think I may have an idea!"

"What is it Tohru? Tellmetellme!"

"Well, since the place is called 'club zodiac' I was thinking maybe they wouldn't mind if I brought in a bunny rabbit!"

"Ok ok, I think I'm following you," replied Momiji.

"So, if you transform into a bunny, I could carry you in without anybody noticing, and then you can change in the bathroom! And that way if you do transform into a bunny, I could just say its mine, right? Although, I sure hope you don't change back into a bunny!"

"Oooh Tohru! I love! Iloveit!"

Tohru gently hugged Momiji and theres a poof of smoke. When the smoke clears all you see is a small cream rabbit with brown tips on its ears.

At the entrance to Club Zodiac…. Again.

Tohru walks up to the Security guard, with a different hairstyle and wearing sunglasses (Typical Tohru 'disguise').

"Hallo!" She said, "Zis is me and mah bunneh. Can we come inzide?"

"AWWWW! Such a cute BUNNY!" exclaimed the Security Guard, "Just like from the real zodiac animals! Wow! Go ahead inside!"

Tohru quickly ran inside with Momiji.

"wow it worked Momiji!"

"YAY!"

"Here now you go in the bathroom" she quietly opened the door to the boys bathroom and placed Momiji inside with his clothes.

Tohru waited outside the door for Momiji to finish when she heard crying from the other side.

"WAAAAAAAA! WAAA AA HAAAAA! WHAAAAA!"

"Wah! Momiji! What is it?"

"I feeeelllllll!" cried Momiji, "WAAAAA!"

"Ok well keep it down! We might get caught!"

"Ok, I'm all better now!"

The door opens and Momiji comes out smiling.

"Alright! Lets go have some fuuuuun!" momiji dashed away.

"Nah! Momiji! Be careful! And wait up!" Tohru chased after Momiiji…again.

End of Chapter 2!

So what did you think of this chapter? Longer? Yeah. But I liked this one haha. I know its not in Tohrus nature to ie, but she wanted Momiji to be happy! Next chapter we will meet cake, a shy girl, and… cat?


	3. Chapter 3 A Cake, A Shy Girl and cat?

Wah, jk it wasn't longer. Silly me! **Slap**

Chapter 3- Cake, A Shy Girl, and….cat?

Shigures house

"Ahh so sad Tohru and Momiji could not be here with us today!" whined Shigure. "I made a beautiful cake to celebrate whatever holiday is today! If only they could be here and share it with us!"

"I didn't know you could cook…." Said Yuki.

"Well, I may have had some help Hari!"

"They can just have some cake when they home. Not that big of a deal." Muttered Kyo.

"Ohh but still. They could be eating cake in the saftey of their home! But instead they are partying out there like wild animals! For all we know, Tohru could get mugged by creepers and never retur-"

Before Shigure could finish, the screen door slammed shut and Shigure and Yuki were standning there alone.

"And then there were two," muttered Yuki.

Club Zodiac

"Yaay! Tohru! I made some really nice friends!"

"Ah! Where?"

"Over there! The guy other there that works the snack table! I started talking to him and he was talking back to me!"

"Wow Momiji, I'm so happy!"

"I tried to make friends with this other girl. But she wouldn't say anything back to me. She was really weird, her voice was really soft and mysterious. She was all alone. So I wanted her o come have fun with the rest of us but… she just said no… in that strange voice of hers." Sighed Momiji.

"Wah, it's ok Momiji. She's probably just not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment. Maybe she has a stomach ache. Which is why she sounds so weird." Responded Tohru.

"Yrah, Maybe"

Before they could do anything else, there was a loud yell coming from outside.

"Let me in dammit! I don't care!" And a big crash. The door toppled down to the ground.

Kyo!

Kyo stomped over to Tohru and Momiji, grabbed them both and hauled them outside,

The girl that Momiji was talking about's eyes widend and she ran away, terrified.

"Wah! Kyo! What are you doing here?" asked Tohru.

"Taking you guys home."

"Awwww but why Kyo? WHYWHYWHYHWYHWYWHY"

"Dammit! I swear! Everytime you open your mouth it really pisses me off!" hollered Kyo.

"Um Kyo. That gilr with the red hair that Momiji was telling me about, she looked terrified when you showed up. Do you know her from somewhere?"

"Um… yeah. I'll tell you about it later. But I have a question Tohru."

"Ask away!"

"Do you even have Strawberry shampoo?"

"Um… no. Why?"

"Ehh, just wondering" (Yuki told him about the morning)

-chapter 3 end-

Wow I already finished chapter 3? Yowza!

Oh yeah and dsiclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR THE CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH IT. BUT THE CONSTELLATION CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME.

I'll try to do that more often now hehhehehe.

Btw: When they were walking out of the club, the Security Guard was knocked out on the ground.


End file.
